A Tale of Two Siblings
by iluvwitch
Summary: This is my first story so bare with : My character is Isabella Maria who is an orphan that goes to Beauxbatons but during the Triwizard tournament goes to Hogwarts, discovering a hidden past. Rated T for swearing. Please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

Big Sister

Chapter 1 – A Rocky Beginning

_I'm in my bed. I've have just woken to the sound of shouting outside. A baby is crying and I look through the bars of my cot and watch as he is picked up by her; my mother. Her eyes are wide with fear and she comes towards me but stops at the sound of a scream. She rushes to the door and I start to cry. I cry and cry but nobody comes. There is no sign of anyone._

That is all I remember. I don't know what happened the night my parents left. I know only that they did not take me with them. They chose the baby over me. The people at the orphanage told me there was a fire, that I was the only survivor. But it cannot be true. I've never told anyone what I remember of that night, of the nightmares I had. There was no fire, I know that for certain.

Every year a man comes to take me to their graves. His name is Severus. The first day he turned up at the orphanage I was scared stiff and refused to go but when he came the next year I was more curious. He doesn't talk a lot; in fact he hardly talks at all. Every year he takes me to the graveyard and we sit on the bench watching the day pass slowly by. The first time we came he told me "It is better if I do not tell you the names of your parents". I nodded silently. I had learned over the years that it was better not to ask questions that people were not going to answer.

Severus pays for my tuition fees at Beauxbatons Academy. I wanted to go to the place where he teaches, Hogwarts, but he said that there would be fewer bad influences on me at Beauxbatons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Triwizard Cup

Isabella Maria stood outside the doors of the great hall where the rest of her school waited to make their entrance. She readjusted her ridiculously uncomfortable hat for the thousandth time and fixed the pale blue skirt. Why did everything have to look so perfect anyway? She suddenly noticed a splash of blue paint at the edge of her skirt and hastily got out her wand from the fiddly pocket in her uniform. In her panic she dropped it on the floor, quickly knelt down and scrambled after it as it rolled away. "Ha gotcha" Izzy muttered triumphantly to herself but was cut short when she heard the giant doors swing open and the girls around her went delicately dancing forward, knocking her hat off her head as they passed.

"Bloody hell, would it kill you to wait a moment" she exclaimed just loud enough for the people near the door to hear her, who giggled at her misfortune. Grabbing her hat which had just been stepped on by some thoughtless idiot she brushed it off and tried to bash it back into shape as she walked forward, not realising she was the only one left not standing at the front with the of her classmates. "Fils de pute" she swore in French when she looked up to see a sea of faces gawping at her like fish and her Headmistress looking as if she were about to faint. Slowly Izzy put the slightly disfigured hat back on her head, only comforted by the fact that surely now no one would notice the paint on her skirt.

"_What ze 'ell were you zinking?"_ Izzy's Headmistress scolded her in flawless French, which luckily for Izzy wasn't exactly the most terrifying of languages. "_You 'ave 'umiliated your whole school wiz your be'aviour today. I can no longer accept zis from you Isabelle Marie. You 'ave failed to keep my trust" _she finished ranting and waited for Izzy's apologies to come flooding out. "Actually Miss its Isabella Maria" Izzy looked upon her superior with equal contempt. "_Zat is it! I will not tolerate zis. You are no longer a student at my school. Pack your zings and go!" _the giant woman shouted in response. "This is not your school; you can't kick me out" Izzy shouted back before opening the door to leave. "And you can keep your damned stupid hat" she shouted flinging it across the room and slamming the door behind her.

The Weasleys twins clapped amusedly as the girl stormed out of the temporary office of her Headmistress. "Quite the trouble maker isn't she George?" one observed gleefully. "She is indeed Fred" the other replied and winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Strange Encounter

Izzy stormed down the corridors not quite knowing where she was going as this was an unfamiliar place and she had been too busy being shouted at to be shown around. "Miss Maria" there was a voice from behind her and Izzy turned on her heel expecting to see those red headed idiots but instead saw the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore and the usual frown of Severus Snape.

"Uncle Severus, Professor Dumbledore" she said astounded at his friendly greeting. "So good to meet you. You do leave a very vivid first impression" the Headmaster's eyes twinkled teasingly but seemed to quell Izzy's anger. "I swear I can explain" Izzy started but was cut off. "Trust me Isabella, the whole school knows you can swear" Severus gave her a solemn yet somehow slightly amused look. "Indeed" Dumbledore agreed before continuing to say, "Walk with us".

"Miss Maria, we could not help but overhear your conversation with Madame Maxime and although Severus is not in complete agreement with me, I think it would be best if you came to study at Hogwarts seeing as you are no longer welcome at Beauxbatons" Dumbledore smiled. "Seriously?" Izzy looked from one to the other. They had just seen her humiliate her own school and they happily greeted her into their own. Maybe this was her kind of place after all.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore" someone appeared from behind the Headmaster and Izzy was momentarily stunned at how familiar his face seemed to her. He could not have been much younger than her, with jet black messy hair and large glasses that magnified his green eyes which looked remarkably like her own. He stared back at her with the same fascination then suddenly his hand flew up to a scar on his forehead Izzy had not noticed before. "Harry, may I introduce you to Miss Isabella Maria, Miss Maria this is Harry Potter" Dumbledore smiled as Izzy stuck out her hand and Harry took it uncertainly. "Do not hasten to contact me when you make up your mind" Dumbledore said before turning and walking away with Harry.

"Have I met him before? I feel like I've met him before" Izzy thought out loud and almost jumped in surprise when she got a reply. "You have probably just seen him in the paper" Severus dismissed it and Izzy nodded slowly. "It's good to see you again Severus" Izzy grinned up at the man she had nicknamed her Uncle over the years. "It is good to see you again Bella" his eyes were almost warm as he rested his hand on her shoulder before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Friend in Need, Is a Friend Indeed

Izzy sat on the bed that she had been given by Madame Maxime who had decided to let her stay the trip, as at the end of the term she would be attending Hogwarts anyway. "Oh Isabelle Marie, Isabelle Marie" Fleur's whimsical voice came through the door but Izzy did not look up. "What is it Fleur?" Izzy refused to speak French unless she had to and didn't look up as her best friend managed to rush gracefully into the room. "Oh Belle tell me it iz not true" she sank dramatically to her knees beside Izzy's bed. "Don't call me Belle" Izzy replied still refusing to look up. "Oh it iz true isn't it. You 'ave been expelled from Beauxbatons" she cried posing dramatically beside the bed. "Yes why do you ask?" Izzy replied distractedly as she read her magazine. "You are 'orrible. 'Ow can you not care zat you are leaving all your friends and your 'ome" Fleur looked almost tearful and Izzy put down her magazine. "Oh Fleur, you don't need me and I don't need Beauxbatons" she hugged her friend who now had tears in her eyes. "But where will you go?" she cried and Izzy laughed. "I'll be right here of course! I'm starting Hogwarts at the end of the term" she tried not to look too happy about it as Fleur pulled a sad face. "You promise zat you will visit me every chance you get" she asked and Izzy nodded before hugging her friend again.

"Don't you have preparation for the tournament to be doing?" Izzy asked suspiciously pulling away. "Yez I suppose zat I do but it would a lot easier wiz some 'elp from you" Fleur gave a dazzling smile and Izzy reluctantly got up, hooking her arm with Fleur's.

"Do you know what the task is then?" Izzy asked Fleur with lacking curiosity, as she flicked through a book she had picked from one of the random shelves in the Hogwarts library. "_Don't talk in English. Zis is strictly secret" _Fleur looked around anxiously. "_Fine zen" _Izzy sighed in her less than perfect French and put the book back. "_Madame Maxime, she told me zat zere would be dragons involved" _Fleur whispered with wide eyes. "Well I always knew that woman was just plain dishonest" Izzy announced no longer in French. "I should report her for that" she continued but let out a laugh at Fleur's worried face. "_Oh Belle you wouldn't" _she clutched at her friend's arm. "I would, but I'm too damn nice" Izzy huffed and crossed her arms. "Too right you are" she turned to see the red headed boys grinning at their timing. "Can I help you?" she glared at them but found it quite hard to do so when they were so tall. "Fred Weasley and this is my brother George" one boy smiled and his eyes sparkled as he stuck out his hand. "Fleur Delacour" Fleur smiled graciously but did not shake his hand. "Isabella Maria" Izzy mumbled with a raised eyebrow and went to shake his hand. She was confused however when he took it and gave it a gentle kiss his eyes still shining as he looked up at her. "Pleasure" he winked as Izzy snatched her hand away with a flustered look. "Excuse us" she smiled briefly then dragged Fleur's fragile frame out of the library, only looking back once to see both boys bent over in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Suspicions

Izzy wondered around the halls of Hogwarts with a sense of adventure about her and smiled as she climbed the moving staircases, examining the paintings that covered the walls. Some smiled at her politely and gave a pleasant wave whilst some scowled at the unfamiliar person who roamed there halls. She was surprised to however when a couple of giggling girls swung open a portrait of a fat lady to reveal a room decorated in red and gold. But before she could catch more than a glimpse, the portrait was closed again and once both girls were out of sight Izzy quickly scampered up to the painting. "Password" the woman in the painting shouted then gave Izzy a suspicious look. "Are you sure that you're a Gryffindor?" she smiled kindly and Izzy smiled back. "Oh so is that the Gryffindor common room?" Izzy's eyes gleamed with excitement as the fat lady nodded her head. "Can I have a look?" she pleaded and checked around to see no one was looking. "No sorry dear, without the password I simply cannot let you in" the fat lady gave a sympathetic smile and Izzy was about to turn around when she heard noise on the other side of the door. Quickly reaching into the battered satchel which she had slung across her, Izzy pulled out her familiar old invisibility cloak and covered herself with it. She stood silently at the entrance of the portrait until it swung open and as soon as it was clear she swiftly slipped in.

Looking around the room Izzy saw quite a few people sitting around and quickly edged along the walls then up one of the spiral staircases. She soon came to a corridor and was walking along cautiously when a boy a bit older than her came strolling out of his dorm stark naked. She could not help but scream in surprise and ran for it as other boys had heard the girlish scream and were coming out to investigate. Quickly finding an empty room Izzy closed the door behind her but could still hear the footsteps approaching fast.

She listened as she heard the boys come into the room and search it briefly; one boy even poked his head out the window to see if she had got out that way. As she heard the door shut she breathed a sigh of relief and flew back in on the now violently shaking broomstick which had been left in the middle of the room. She was about to get out of there when something caught her eye. An old family album lay strewn across the floor and open at a page that captured her curiosity. There were pictures and pictures of a strangely familiar couple and Izzy approached it with senses heightened before taking off her treasured cloak to examine the photos more closely. She now saw that the couple held a little baby boy and without thinking she took the album and ran from the room.

She hardly realised what she had done until she reached her bed and stared down at the closed album, stroking its cover with a shaking hand. Suddenly she heard voices at the door and quickly buried the stolen goods in her suitcase and stuffed her cloak back into her satchel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Never Forget

_That night I had a different dream. The first happy dream I'd had in years. I saw my parents so clearly now and the baby. The baby that they took instead of me. But he was beautiful. My mother smiled at me as she gently handed over the tiny bundle and I saw the wisps of jet black hair, his eyes squeezed shut, with chubby cheeks and tiny fingers. Then there was the deep reassuring voice of my father. "What shall we call him?" he lifted the baby from me and that is when I woke up crying. _

Fleur was by Izzy's side, holding her hand and singing French lullabies with her soft voice. "Fleur, get me the album from my bag" the girl's voice rose in alarm as she shook with anticipation and fear. Obediently Fleur scurried to Izzy's satchel and brought back the strange album. Izzy took it gratefully and began to flick desperately through the pages until she'd found it. Suddenly she let out a piercing scream as she dropped the album onto the floor and passed out in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A Brief Realisation

"_Belle, oh Belle wake up" _the familiar sound of Fleur's voice rung through Izzy's head and she let out a quiet moan. "Nurse, come quick, ze 'as woken up" Fleur shouted and Izzy peeled open one eye to see a nurse come rushing to her bedside. "Miss Maria, are you feeling faint?" the nurse examined her, flashing a light in her eyes, feeling her temperature then gave a satisfied smile. "You gave your friend quite a scare you know. I think you should just rest here for at least a couple more hours" the nurse smiled sweetly as Izzy nodded, her head still spinning from the events of last night.

"Fleur" she grasped her friend's hand and sat up once the nurse had gone back to her office. "Do you have the photo album?" she asked with fearful eyes and still shivered as she sat there in the strange bed of the hospital wing. "_Yes; but you cannot have it. It's upsets you so, I cannot bring myself to do it" _her friend almost burst into tears and Izzy hugged her tightly. "Do not worry Fleur. I do not need to look at it twice" she gave a brave smile as her friend handed the album over. "_But I do not understand. What makes you look so ill? What causes you such a scare in the night?" _Fleur looked very worried as she let go of her friend's hand when Izzy simply lowered her head in thought. "_I 'ave to go but when you are ready to tell me, I trust that you will not keep this a secret" _Fleur murmured tiredly before leaving the ward.

Once left alone Izzy scrambled out of bed and was relieved to find that her pyjamas still hung loosely from her shivering frame. "Professor Dumbledore" she muttered to herself and looked around for her satchel which contained the precious cloak but came to the conclusion that it must have been left in her room as it certainly was not here. "Oh Merlin" she tried to calm herself as she approached the door to the corridor looking like a lost child with her checked pyjamas and clinging a large book to her chest, although it was more because she currently wore no bra, not just because she was scared.

Poking her head around the side of the door she saw quite a few people pass when she noticed the familiar identical red heads who strolled down the corridor. "Oi Weasels" she shouted across the corridor to amusement of most people, except the twins themselves. "It's Weasleys love" they said in unison as they reached her and looked at her with mischievous grins. "I need your robes" Izzy persisted urgently but the boys grins just got even wider. "Don't tell us your wearing nothing behind that door" one joked to the other but started to take of his robes all the same. "Of course not, hold this" Izzy huffed then took the robes from him and passed the album over. She noted with satisfaction that the label on the robes said "Fred Weasley" on the collar, before she put the things on. "Hey, this is Harry's" the one she now knew to be George pointed out as he looked through a couple of pages. "Yes I know but he'll just have to learn to share" she replied with a harsh tone which left the twins a little taken aback. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore" she continued as she came out in the robes that trailed the floor behind her. "Bella" Fred started, "Call me Izzy" she quickly corrected him. "Izzy, I don't think I …" he began but they had already reached Dumbledore's office. "Miss Maria, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, what a pleasant surprise" the Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled with curiosity yet he seemed not at all surprised at their arrival. "Follow me" he ordered and they did so, Izzy now a lot more nervous than she had expected to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Fearing the Worst

Izzy sat silently in one of the armchairs that were scattered around the Headmaster's office with Fred and George standing either side of it, whilst Dumbledore took his time.

"Tea?" he offered and all three shook their heads.

"I am glad to see you are getting to know your way around Hogwarts Isabella" his eyes briefly glanced at the two boys then at the album which sat in Izzy's lap. "You boys may go now, Miss Maria will return your robes shortly I'm sure" he had an amused air about him and the twins obediently left without a goodbye, leaving Izzy feeling worse than before.

"So Isabella, what causes you such night terrors? And what interest is it that you take in an old photo album?" he now looked cautious as he sipped his tea and she said nothing. "May I take a look?" he suggested gently and Izzy handed it over.

"Professor Dumbledore, surely you know why I am here? What I have discovered cannot be fictitious" she started desperately but found she could not go on. The old man sighed then took off his glasses and began to polish them with great care.

"Professor, I need an answer. Is it true? Am I?" she stopped short again as Dumbledore stood up and walked to the window.

"I see I have rather a lot of explaining to do. You see, we both know the famous story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But there are very few people who actually know the secrets that for different reasons are not yet to be revealed. You, until now, where one of them" the Headmaster finished and tapped the album with his wand, muttering a few words as he did so. Izzy stared as a wave of light travelled across the pages and suddenly in almost every picture a little girl appeared, smiling, laughing, crying, hugging her parents, hugging her brother.

"Is that me?" she stuttered, tears forming in her eyes as she traced her fingertips along the outlines of the photos, soaking up every memory and moment. Izzy did not notice as the Headmaster nodded and walked back to the window.

"On the night your parents were killed, Voldemort had tried to kill Harry before coming for you and of course failed. When you were found in the early hours of the morning by Severus he brought you back to me" Dumbledore almost smiled as Izzy looked on with confusion.

"Why me? Why didn't he bring Harry too?" she felt her head ache with overwhelm.

"Because Severus is your Godfather; he promised to look after to you if ever something happened and despite what people think of him, Severus is an honourable man."

"But why has no one tried to find me? Doesn't anyone care?" Izzy was still astounded.

"Calm down dear, all in good time. I already knew what had happened when Severus brought you to me and I had been prepared. I doubt you have heard of the Essentia Vita spell?" he asked and Izzy shook her head.

"It is an old and powerful one, not easily performed. It takes all the memories and traces of a person's life and puts them into a single object. Any encounter they have ever had, anyone who had heard the mere mention of their name will instantly forget they exist. Most importantly they will forget who they are. Sometimes people can live out their whole life with that single key to their previous life, right under their nose" Dumbledore sighed in a melancholy way before sitting back down behind his desk.

"Wait, if you used it on me, why not use it on Harry? And how come I still have memories? And how come you can remember everything? And Uncle Severus, does he know? And what is the object, the key to my memories?" questions rolled of Izzy's tongue one after the other, hardly giving her time for a spare breath.

"There are answers to all your questions but there are some things you shall have to discover for yourself. Severus and I both know because we were in contact with the key when the spell was cast. I cannot say I know how you had memories or how you managed to discover your past on your own. As for the key to your past, if you ever found out what it is, the spell would instantly be broken and everyone's memories of you would come flooding back. You would be in grave danger and I'm afraid I cannot risk that".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Busy doing Nothing

Izzy stumbled down the corridor the following week wondering what else was to be found in this big old castle. Fred and George hadn't been following her as much since Dumbledore's office and she was surprised to say that she missed them. In fact she often found herself wondering what they were up to and sometimes retracing their steps around the castle. Fleur was often busy preparing for challenges and generally being academic. Izzy wondered whether she ought to be doing lessons at this time. Come to think of it she hadn't done any lessons at all since she arrived. Must have been bad organisation by the Madame Maxime. RESULT! She did a little jig for joy then jumped a foot in the air when she heard voices behind her.

"Harry, I don't see what the problem is" a girl's voice echoed across the empty corridors and Izzy pressed her back to the wall trying to act casual as she listened in.

"That album is precious you know that and why would anyone be interested in it? Unless, maybe there's someone out to get me, you know who" a boy whispered back and guessing who it was Izzy quickly got out her invisibility cloak and pulled it over herself. The trio turned the corner and came towards her, not looking twice as she held her stomach in whilst they walked past.

"Don't worry Harry" the redheaded boy replied and Izzy quietly tiptoed after them. "Fred and George said they saw some Beauxbatons girl handing it in to Dumbledore. What harm could a girl like that do, eh?" he continued and Harry seemed to consider this.

"A girl like what?" the girl protested angrily, making both boys step back a little. Surprised by their sudden stop, Izzy went one step too far and grimaced as the sound of her heel hitting the floor sounded loudly in the otherwise silent corridor.

"Show yourself" the girl took out her wand and pointed it in Izzy's vague direction. Izzy stayed deadly still as the three of them looked cautiously around.

"Maybe it's Peeves" the redheaded boy suggested and at this all three turned around and half ran out onto the grounds.

"Cowards" Izzy muttered and pulled off the cloak, not checking to see who else might be around.

"Why hello, are you lost?" there was a voice from behind her and Izzy turned on her heel to see a boy with sleek blonde hair sauntering towards her.

"No, I'm perfectly aware where I am thank you" she replied with a raised eyebrow before turning to leave.

"Aren't you supposed to have a French accent?" the boy persisted with an amused expression.

"Is that a requirement now?" she answered back again, glancing at the boy only momentarily.

"You're the clumsy girl from the assembly aren't you?" the boy ignored her question and gave slight smirk.

"Well done, do you want an award?" Izzy stopped and turned to face him, already quite impatient. She only then noticed the Slytherin colours which decorated his school jumper.

"Draco Malfoy" the boy noticed her looking at them and stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Isabella Maria" she replied shaking his hand abruptly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and work on my French accent" she continued mockingly and stalked off back towards her dorm.


End file.
